The invention relates to shaving cartridges and more particularly to shaving cartridges employing clips for retaining shaving blades.
In recent years shaving razors with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a type of design having a handle and a removable cartridge connected thereto, and commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company.